


Little growls

by purplefox



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Souji finds his boyfriend just adorable. He'll grab a taste when no one is looking.





	Little growls

Souji loved animals but he had a thing for cats. Cats were adorable and cute. They had their own personalities and when they cared for you, they could be so affectionate. He adored them. He loved dogs too, the small ones that had all the attitude and love. But he really liked the big ones, the bigger the better. If others feared them because of the size then it was all too sweet when Souji tamed them.

His parents thought he was a case. Souji couldn’t blame them. He loved animals but for him cats were the best. Big or small. Wild or tame there was something about cats that got him. He never got to keep a pet of his own but the neighbourhood always had loving pets or strays to be coaxed.

With this kind of personality Souji realized that he should have maybe seen where his love life was going to go from the beginning. Yosuke could say that Souji liked the dangerous ones all he wanted. He could get strange looks from now until the ending of time. Souji really didn’t care. They didn’t see the cuteness, they failed to see what he saw and that was perfectly fine.

Not everyone needed to get the love that a big gruff dog could provide. That was perfectly fine with him. He was happy if it was just him and him alone. With a few select children seeing how cute and soft the big gruff dog really was.

His favourite example was Nanako-chan. His adorable little cousin. Souji knew he would do anything to keep her happy and make her smile. He was smitten. And now that she had latched onto Kanji, Nanako-chan could do no wrong in Souji’s eyes. She saw Kanji and she loved him.

Souji knew he could watch them make dolls or even play with them all day. Big gruff Kanji knitting or crocheting and Nanako-chan slowly following his steps bit by bit, one by one. It was amazing. It was adorable and sometimes he felt he was not worthy.

Sometimes Kanji would look up from what he was doing to seek out Souji and the blush that would cross his face. The shy way he would look at Souji. He was so adorable that usually when Nanako-chan’s back was turned Souji would sneak a quick kiss.

Nanako-chan had seen them kiss before. Souji was good but he was not that good to hear her at every moment and know when she would pop up. But Souji tried to make sure that she just saw the quick simple kisses. Chaste and over quickly. The mommy and daddy kisses. No tongue and over in a flash.

The ones she did not see and the ones she was not supposed to see. Now those were the ones that Souji poured everything. He poured his feelings for Kanji, his want and his need. The feelings that bubbled in him when he saw Kanji being so cute. Souji poured his feelings into those and sometimes he had to move fast before Nanako-chan turned around and caught them. He had to be really quick sometimes.

Like now, Souji knew the moment that Nanako-chan was distracted he was going to kiss his boyfriend. Kanji had melted at the sight of the kitten Nanako-chan had shown him when they got home. Small, black with bright green eyes. And one hell of an attitude too.

Dojima had apparently brought it home. It was staying the week with them before the owner came back for it. The letter of explanation had been long and there was salad dressing covering the middle of it and a cigarette burn at the top of the paper. The important thing about the letter was it let Souji know the kitten was not staying around.

Feed and take care of it and it would be on its way back out. Sounded fine to Souji even though he knew Nanako-chan would love a pet. A pet would brighten up the house and keep her from being so lonely. He could always bring it up to Dojima after the week was up.

“You can’t overfeed him.” Kanji said softly as he ignored the hisses the kitten gave when he took back the bottle. “He’ll make himself sick. Come on little guy.” Kanji tried to stroke the kitten but it instead lurched for the bottle instead. “You’ve drank more than enough. How about something to eat? Senpai? About the wet food-“

“Oh! I know where it is!” Nanako jumped to her feet before she stumbled towards the table. She had been so excited since they had gotten home and Souji loved her energy. “Daddy said that we have to feed him a quarter of it.”

“Then senpai will-“ Kanji started to say as Souji sat next to him.

“We’ll feed the little guy.” Souji reassured as Nanako-chan went through the bags on the table. “Kanji.” Souji said softly.

“Souji-senpai?” Kanji whispered back as he let the kitten nibble the fingers of his hand. “What is it-“ Kanji gasped before Souji kissed him. Souji tried to muffle Kanji’s whimper but hopefully the sound of commercials and the sound of rustling bags meant it was muted. He kissed Kanji deeply until his blood began to burn before he pulled back and glanced towards the table. Nanako-chan was still looking for the food can.

“Maybe I should help her.” Souji mused. “What do you think Kanji?” His boyfriend’s face was bright red. It was honestly adorable. “Kanji?”

“Um.” Kanji looked down on the kitten wrestling with the fingers of his hand. “Maybe you should help her… but maybe.” Kanji glanced at where Nanako-chan was still searching. When he glanced back to Souji the plea in his eyes were so adorable that Souji had to lean closer.

“I don’t have a problem with that.” Souji reassured Kanji before he leaned in. Kanji met him halfway and this kiss was full of longing and sweet. Souji kept it going, kept leaning closer and closer. His hands were beginning to wander when he heard a loud thump from the table.

“I found them!” Nanako-chan cheered. “Come help me open it, I can’t use the can opener.”

“Yeah!” Souji jolted back and lightly wiped his wet lips before he got to his feet. He threw a glance towards his flushing boyfriend before he began to head Nanako-chan’s way. “Let’s get this open shall we Nanako-chan?”

 


End file.
